That little girl I was
by Feather Dream
Summary: A gut feeling that tomorrow isn't going to be quite what's been planned pushes Hermione to sit packing for the journey ahead. A look at a diary and a glimpse back at the girl she once was! Another of my reflecting pieces, this time watch as all it tak


**That Little Girl I Was...**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Someone's had a bit too much Firewhisky me thinks!**

**_A.N In the days leading up to their departure Hermione managed to pack everything that they would need…What about when she find's some of her belongings that'll be left behind, what sort of memories does it sprout?_**

_What's the point? They had already laughed at me once today. Why do I insist on giving them chance after chance to make a fool out of me?_

_Maybe…just maybe they wouldn't laugh at me twice in one day… _

_Oh who am I trying to kid? They'd love it! Make the little girl cry and then call her a cry baby!_

_It started this morning, not long after my mum had given me a kiss goodbye and walked out of the door. I didn't want her to leave me here. But I didn't really have much choice in the matter. Did I? I'm an eleven year old girl who, through no fault of my own has been branded a cry baby. Oh how I hated those two words!_

_Any way, I'm getting off track. This morning, mum left me here as usual. She had a business meeting to go to apparently so she wouldn't be there to pick me up. Dad was working late as well. It just so happens that there is an after school club here that she signed me up for…oh the joy!_

_Then she left and that fake smile that had been on my face vanished. I knew that today would be like any other day except that it was going to last an extra two hours. _

_What if I was extra nice? Maybe they wouldn't tease me. What if I stayed quiet in class? Would they want to be my friend? Everyone wants more friends, don't they?_

_But then again, they already have friends. It was me that was the odd one out again._

"That was then" thought Hermione. Back then she had been the shortest in the class, a swot by any other name. If she'd known back then that those strange things she did would lead her to where she was today…things would have probably seemed a lot funnier when Jemma Arnolds' hair had fallen off!

She had never told her parents about what the other children did to her. Not just the name calling and nasty looks. She'd hidden away the marks on her arms where that horrid girl with the pigtails had kept on pinching her through assembly one morning.

There was only one reason that she was even looking at these pages of a long forgotten diary. She was leaving it all.

Hermione always followed her gut instinct. In her mind the more that she read meant that when she had to act on instinct the information was already locked away in her mind. And her gut was telling her that tomorrow was going to be more than what Mrs Weasley had planned. She knew that she had to pack tonight because she might not get another chance.

This old diary would be one of the things that was going to be left behind. To remain in Ginny's bedroom for who knows how long! "This might be what they find in six months time. When I'm- No!" She couldn't think like that! No thoughts other than what the plan was for the next day.

That was what she'd told herself. That she would have to be the positive one. Hold up the others when they felt down. That was her job.

She didn't know what it was about this diary clipping that made her feel the way she did. Maybe it was because it was a part of her that no longer existed. That could never exist again. She was a grown up now and that eleven year old girl was long gone. Hermione wished that the girl with pigtails, back in that assembly hall was the worst of her problems.

Hermione snorted, "This is stupid."

To go back to being that little girl may be tempting. But what would that mean? She'd lose everything she know. The guys, Ginny, all the Weasleys. And Hogwarts. Where would she be without Hogwarts?

Just then, the bedroom door opened with a crash and a red faced, red haired Ginny strode in, only to fall face first onto her bed.

No. There were some things that she wouldn't leave behind.

"Right! I've had it up to here! We, as in me and you; as in no French women, no nagging mothers and certainly no men! We are having a hen night!"

Hermione pushed the diary back into her trunk and closed her little bag before jumping up and sitting next to where Ginny was still lying on the bed.

For the rest of the night, the girls sat chatting about the two most important boys in their lives, the latest gossip and anything else they thought off. Though neither of them mentioned it they both knew that this would be the last time for a long time that they could just sit here being normal teenagers. As luck would have it, it was. The next day at Fleur and Bill's wedding a silver lynx appeared on the dance floor, causing the girls to follow different paths for a while.

In many years time when Hermione once again looked at that particular diary entry it brought a smile to her face as she remembered that Hens night she'd had with her best friend. There were definitely some things you shouldn't just give up on when the going gets tough.

Fin

**A/N Well this was strange, I wrote this nearly a year ago and found it in my laptop by accident! Don't you just love happy accidents! **

**Hope you enjoy! …oh look at that…a button…with "review" on it? Well, well! :P**

**Love! X**


End file.
